


Serendipia

by Diveny_Kyune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mucho amor, Not Beta Read, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diveny_Kyune/pseuds/Diveny_Kyune
Summary: Todos saben que los Cullen son más seres de paz que de guerra, la familia lo es todo para ellos.Todos saben que si los atacas pueden esperar el golpe incluso 10 veces más fuerte.Nadie es la excepción.Es por lo mismo que la situación no era nada fácil para ellos, ¿elegirán a quien estuvo con ellos por mucho tiempo? Un padre, un esposo. O preferirán a quien, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo, obtuvo el corazón de su querido Edward, y además les dio una niña a quien amar.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Prólogo

**_Título:_ ** _Serendipia_

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Ningún personaje de Crepúsculo o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco su mundo ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia y un OC que creé para mi conveniencia. No me pagan **,** no hago esto con fines de lucro._

**_Advertencias generales:_ ** _Sin beta, Crossover, Slash-yaoi-chicoxchico, hetero, Lemmon? Golpes (quizá no físicos) hacia un par de personajes, me reservo el derecho de revelar sus nombres hasta que se muestre en la historia, aunque creo que es un poco obvio._

**_Advertencias del capítulo:_ ** _ninguna._

**_Pairing:_ ** _Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter, otros._

**_Conteo de Palabras:_ ** _600_

**_Capítulo:_ ** _1 de ?_

**_Notas:_ ** _Me acabo de dar cuenta que son 600 exactas, que miedo xD. Ok, intenté terminar todo para ponerlo en un solo capítulo, pero pues no se pudo, así que tomé la decisión ejecutiva de dividirlo. Se supone que los prólogos no son muy largos en comparación a lo demás._

_Muchas gracias a mi hermana, a mis best amix que, aunque saben que veo yaoi y escribo no me atrevo a enseñarles mis historias. A Krish quien a primera hora me mandó un zukulento manga 7u7, así como a Sora, Luz, Wendy y Toru. ¡¡Ara!! Bebé, te tengo un poco abandonada, sorry. Derek Daniel, mi querido padre adoptivo en wattpad. A mis primas!! Vane y Jamy._

**_¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!!_ **

_No puedo creer que ya tenga 21 :'v_

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**-Prólogo-**

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

El clima estaba helado por completo, el viento arreciaba y la nieve cubría el paisaje dándole un aspecto impoluto. Claro que a los seres que ahí se encontraban no podía importarles menos; el ambiente que los rodeaba, lleno de expectación e incertidumbre, opacaba por completo el crudo invierno que ahí se cernía. Todos se hallaban juntos y a la vez separados, mostrando que, a pesar de la alianza que se había hecho, la confianza no estaba ahí del todo. Lo único que evidenciaba a los integrantes de la alianza Cullen era que estaban de un sólo lado. Fue momentos después que imponentes sombras comenzaron a surgir del follaje, todos ataviados en sus costosas capas aterciopeladas. Su porte indicaba gracia inhumana y años de práctica.

Los seres que antes se encontraban esperando al otro extremo del claro se tensaron de inmediato, sujetaron con fuerza a sus seres queridos más cercanos y se irguieron orgullosos en sus lugares; no se dejarían amedrentar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera había comenzado la batalla.

Al principio todo transcurrió como habían previsto, lo que no esperaban, lo que algunos no _hubiesen querido_ que pasara, fue la muerte de Irina. Eso casi fue la chispa que se necesitaba para encender toda la pólvora que los asfixiaba e incitaba a comenzar esa pelea. 

No lo hicieron, pudieron contenerse y esperar pues sabían muy en el fondo que lo que hizo Irina de alguna forma estaba _justificado_. Sin embargo, dicha paz no podía permanecer por más tiempo.

Aro se encontraba analizando todo detenidamente, no había permanecido en la cima por tomar decisiones de forma imprudente. Pensó y pensó. Esta situación era completamente nueva para él, de hecho, ciertamente parecía que no habría ningún problema por dejarlo pasar. La niña era una hermosa inmortal al igual que su madre y padre, tenía un don verdaderamente interesante e incluso podía utilizar este favor más adelante con la familia Cullen. Cualquier ser con un poco de inteligencia podría utilizar la salvación de la criatura a su favor.

Pero también estaba _eso_. Sus instintos.

Una sensación de inquietud surgió en cuanto vio a la infame híbrida; al principio era algo leve, incluso lo ignoró a favor de inspeccionar la situación. Pero cuando la menor se acercó y lo tocó sus alarmas se dispararon estrepitosamente. Algo no estaba bien.

Pues aunque desde un principio consideró la posibilidad de dejarla ir, aún había aprensión en él. Pero luego de ese contacto físico con la menor no tuvo dudas, era impensable no perdonarlos, debía dejarlos libres; no hubo dudas ni titubeos. 

Y eso fue lo que reafirmó sus sospechas. 

Él era un maestro de la mente, siglos de existencia sólo lo ayudaron a mejorar sus habilidades. Es por eso que sabía que algo _externo_ había tomado la decisión, no él.

Si bien él se consideraba una persona calculadora y meticulosa, favoreciendo su razón a los instintos, una existencia de más de 700 años le había enseñado a no ignorarlos. Mucho menos cuando habían reaccionado tan intensamente.

Había tomado una decisión.

—¿Evitamos una pelea hoy... —dijo Aro mirando a todos de manera condescendiente y con preocupación no del todo falsa— ...para dejar de existir mañana?

Eso obviamente no era una pregunta, él no estaba pidiendo opiniones, su propósito era dejar en claro que la única solución era eliminar la amenaza; esa _abominación_ no debía seguir existiendo. Lo cual funcionó a la perfección. Todos sus seguidores comenzaron a verse temerosos, lanzando miradas de soslayo hacia la niña y la madre. No podían permitirlo. Ellos debían sobrevivir a cualquier costo.

La decisión estaba tomada, y nada los haría cambiar de parecer.

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**Sí, sí. Muy corto, pero es un prólogo!**

**El capítulo 1 se subirá en cuanto terminen mis clases.**

**Mucho amor a todos~**

**Nos leemos luego**

**BYE~BYE**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Serendipia
> 
> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Crepúsculo o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco su mundo ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia y un OC que creé para mi conveniencia. No me pagan, no hago esto con fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias generales: Sin beta, Crossover, Slash-yaoi-chicoxchico, hetero, Lemmon? Golpes (quizá no físicos) hacia un par de personajes, me reservo el derecho de revelar sus nombres hasta que se muestre en la historia, aunque creo que es un poco obvio.
> 
> Advertencias del capítulo: ninguna.
> 
> Pairing: Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter, otros.
> 
> Conteo de Palabras: 1317
> 
> Capítulo: 2 de ?
> 
> Notas: Sí, sí. Yo tampoco pude esperar para compartirles el primer capítulo. Trabajaré lo más rápido que mi imaginación y mis exámenes finales me lo permitan.

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._ **  
****

******Capítulo 1 **  
********

********_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**** ** **

Había tenido esa... _sensación_ otra vez. No era bueno, nada bueno. Tenía que darse prisa o entonces será demasiado tarde, _ellos_ seguían diciéndolo, seguían hablando de ello. Sea lo que sea que estuviese pasando no debía pasar. Y como siempre, era su deber arreglarlo.

 _«Y yo que creí que al fin podría verlos a todos»_ pensó desanimado.

Con un movimiento de mano guardó y limpió todo, le dio una mirada al dulce bebé que se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna y acarició su tierno cabello; esto era lo que más había lamentado perder cuando fue transportado en aquel accidente.

 _«El tiempo corre»_ oyó decir a las voces.

Rodando lo ojos terminó de alistarse y volvió a ver a su ahijado sopesando qué hacer.

Esa era la última oportunidad que tenía para dejar a Teddy con una familia _humana_ que pudiera cuidarlo bien, con amor. Su corazón se apretó de dolor al pensar en eso. Por una parte no podía… no _quería_ dejarlo. Ese bebé era todo lo que le quedaba de su vida como Harry Potter. Había sufrido durante siglos su ausencia y por mucho tiempo él fue su razón de vivir, la esperanza de volver a verlo lo mantuvo con vida. Por otra parte, si entregaba a Teddy, crecería como cualquier otro niño mágico, él mismo se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Había lamentado mucho al enterarse de la muerte de la abuela de Teddy, el pequeño habría quedado completamente huérfano de no ser por él.

Instantes después el bebé se despertó, estaba a punto de llorar al encontrarse en soledad hasta que vio a Harry. Teddy se retorció de forma bastante adorable a los ojos del mayor y logró sentarse, estiró sus pequeñas y regordetas manos hacia él e hizo un tierno puchero, quería ser abrazado por su padrino favorito (aunque sólo tuviese uno).

Sin poder negarle nada al infante lo tomó en brazos y acunó contra sí.

— Oh bueno, pasará lo que tenga que pasar —pensó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Dicho esto, encogió la pañalera y la guardó en su bolsillo, abrigó bien al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Se recriminó internamente por siquiera pensar en volver a dejarlo. Él haría que ese bebé creciera lo más feliz y saludablemente posible, costase lo que costase y nadie se lo volvería a quitar.

Momentos después desaparecieron. No se volvería a saber de ellos en varios años.

El viaje fue rápido, algo incómodo para un bebé, pero no tanto como lo sería una aparición normal. ¿El destino? No estaba seguro, sabía que sería seguro porque, a pesar de lo molestas que podían llegar a ser, las voces nunca lo pondrían en peligro inmediato. En apenas un parpadeo aterrizó con gracia, justo frente a Alice, Jasper y dos vampiros desconocidos, los únicos que permanecieron en guardia fueron los dos últimos. Alice y Jasper se alegraron en cuanto lo vieron y se vieron inmensamente aliviados, tanto que Harry se puso en guardia.

— ¿Alice, Jazz? —preguntó cauteloso—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Oh Harry! Estamos muy felices de que hayas llegado, sabes que contigo no funciona mi regalo y justo en estos momentos nosotros...

—¡Alice! Alice, tranquila —dijo Harry—. Muéstrame.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y Harry pudo verlo. Las voces se alborotaron, exclamaban nerviosas y entonces lo supo. Por eso había aparecido aquí y ahora.

Un suave quejido trajo a todos a la realidad, el pequeño Teddy se sentía ignorado. No le gustaban esas personas pálidas, le quitaban la atención recién recuperada de su padrino. 

Harry arrulló al pequeño e hizo aparecer un lobo de peluche para distraerlo, luego notó que los demás tenían la vista fija en su pequeño y sonrió nervioso. Suspiró y dijo— habrá tiempo para explicaciones, lo cual al parecer no tenemos ahora mismo.

Los demás asintieron, aunque un poco dudosos, los dos Cullen lo dejaron pasar muy fácil. Ya tenían experiencia con Harry.

De hecho, apenas Alice vio al pequeño (no tan pequeño en su visión) jugando con todos y riendo, lo tomó en brazos y asintió hacia Harry. Se sintió un poco incierta al no ver ni a Bella y a Renesmee, pero su confianza en Harry era tal que no cuestionó nada, Jasper tampoco.

Harry sabía cuál era el plan de Alice, lo seguiría para ganar tiempo y dejar a su pequeño a salvo. Pero le daría una lección más a Alice, y a todos. No podían confiar así en sus regalos.

— Adelántense —ordenó—, lo pondré a salvo.

Momentos después desapareció, los vampiros hasta ahora desconocidos estaban inciertos. Miraron inquisitivos hacia los Cullen pero decidieron dejarlo, como dijo Harry hace no mucho, no tenían tiempo. Así que sin más preámbulo continuaron su camino.

Mientras tanto, Harry se apareció en la Casa Cullen, lo que vio lo dejó con un agrio sabor de boca, tendría que recordarles a todos no aflojar en su entrenamiento, luego preparar una fiesta de bienvenida y ver si se tomarían un tiempo fuera de la civilización.

— Kreacher —Exclamó.

— ¿El amo Bonito llamó a Kreacher? Kreacher está aquí para servir al amo Bonito.

— Kreacher, tengo que salir pero no puedo llevar a Teddy, debes cuidarlo y asegurarte que nada le pase, ¿entiendes?

— Kreacher entiende amo Bonito, Kreacher cuidará al joven amo Theodore.

— Gracias Kreacher —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Había trabajado mucho con ese elfo para que se olvidara de los malos modos que le enseñaron en su antigua casa. Ciertamente amaba a su padrino, pero no podía negar que incluso él tenía las rígidas costumbres sangre pura arraigadas a su ser.

En fin, dejó a Teddy en el cuarto que sabía pertenece a Carlisle y a él mismo. Pasó fácilmente las protecciones y entró. Para los demás parecería un solo cuarto, el de Esme y Carlisle para se precisos. Tal vez lo único extraño ahí sería que en cuanto intentasen entrar sentirían la urgencia de hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero en realidad era un tipo de sala de estar, la cual tenía 2 puertas, una conducía a la habitación de Esme y la otra a la de Carlisle.

Tomó la decisión de cambiarse a algo que causara más impacto. Eligió una capa negra con detalles plateados y dorados, la ropa confeccionada a la medida era elegante y muy adecuada para su grácil figura. Las botas más que ser toscas eran bastante apropiadas y con apariencia sumamente costosa. En general no lucían muy adecuadas para una _guerra_ , pero el material era de lo más resistente que podías hallar en el mercado. Luego tomó una tiara con detalles intrincados, joyas preciosas y en forma de una pequeña corona de hojas y símbolos rúnicos al reverso, ocultos a simple vista. Lucía antigua y a él le daba aún más gracia, parecía etéreo, incluso más aún que un vampiro.

Si algo había aprendido en todo su tiempo de existencia era que, en la mayoría de los casos, la apariencia era primordial al momento de resolver sus asuntos. Y bueno, también quería recordarles a ciertos _seres_ que siempre habría alguien más arriba de la cadena alimenticia.

— Eso luce muy bien, Harry. Estoy seguro de que más de uno te usará por un tiempo en sus fantasías sexuales.

— Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso Lucas —respondió sarcástico—. ¿Estas listo para ir?

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió—. He terminado de arreglar nuestros asuntos financieros con el mundo mágico, no nos molestarán en un tiempo. Ya quiero ver en qué problema se metieron todos ahora. Te lo juro, no podemos dejarlos por un par de años y ya hacen un desastre. Pero viendo cómo es tu suerte, no me sorprende del todo.

— Sí, es bastante… ¡oye! Mi suerte no es taaan mala —respondió con enfurruñado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que sí, su suerte solía ser una mierda. Negando con la cabeza se miró por última vez en el espejo y luego de sentirse satisfecho con su apariencia, desaparecieron sin un solo ruido.

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, aún no terminan mis clases xD
> 
> Díganme qué les pareció
> 
> Mucho amor a todos~
> 
> Nos leemos luego
> 
> BYE~BYE


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Serendipia
> 
> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Crepúsculo o Harry Potter me pertenecen, tampoco su mundo ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que me puedo adjudicar es la trama de esta pequeña historia y un OC que creé para mi conveniencia. No me pagan, no hago esto con fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias generales: Crossover, Slash-yaoi-chicoxchico, hetero, Lemmon? Golpes (quizá no físicos) hacia un par de personajes, me reservo el derecho de revelar sus nombres hasta que se muestre en la historia, aunque creo que es un poco obvio. No tengo Beta, así que pueden haber un par de errores esparcidos.
> 
> Advertencias del capítulo: Capítulo sin betear.
> 
> Pairing: Carlisle Cullen x Harry Potter, otros.
> 
> Conteo de Palabras: 2782. (Hasta yo estoy sorprendida)
> 
> Capítulo: 3 de ?
> 
> Notas: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero en vacaciones prácticamente no tengo permitido tocar mis dispositivos electrónicos :c. En fin, tuve que cortar este capítulo porque estaba saliendo algo largo xD . Finalmente se revelan a los personajes que serán atacados, no me odien(?

**¡REGALO ATRAZADO DE REYES!**

**.**

**.**

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**Capítulo 2**

**_.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._.-*-._.-°-._**

**.**

**.**

La llegada de Jasper y Alice al claro alivió un poco la tensión del lado de los Cullen, pues si bien no sabían dónde esos dos habían desaparecido estaban seguros de que habían regresado con algo que los iba a ayudar a salir de esta. Los Volturi, por otro lado, se tensaron un poco más. Se habían preguntado dónde estaban esos dos y, aunque sumamente improbable, habían esperado que Alice se hubiera separado de su aquelarre.

Alice tuvo que mostrarle a Edward la visión de toda su familia siendo aniquilada con la esperanza de que no hiciera nada apresurado, esperaba con todo su ser que Aro recapacitara al ver su propia aniquilación como resultado. Había esperado que con la aparición de Harry algo cambiara, sin embargo, se desanimó ante la ausencia de una nueva visión. Esperaba en el fondo que fuese por el regalo de su Hadrian y no por… otra cosa. Edward, al ver dicha visión, se congeló en el acto. Estaba totalmente aterrorizado del posible resultado de aquella batalla y no por primera vez deseó que Harry estuviese ahí con ellos. Apretó a su esposa e hija hacia sí, ellas le dieron miradas curiosas, inquisitivas, pero él no dijo nada; no quería alarmarlas innecesariamente. En el fondo suplicaba que el plan de Alice funcionara.

Por otro lado, Bella frunció el ceño ante el silencio de su esposo mas se contuvo de hacer cualquier escena. Sabía que no era el lugar y ni el momento, pero maldita sea si no se lo reprochaba después. Ya no era una jodida y débil humana, ahora era una vampiresa, una muy fuerte para el caso. _Odiaba_ que Edward le siguiera ocultando cosas “por su bien”. Le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora a su hija y ésta le sonrió. Pero incluso ella sabía que todo era un acto.

La neófita de verdad se había alegrado cuando al fin estuvo sentada en “la mesa de los grandes” (como había escuchado a Emmet referirse una vez) para hacer un plan contra los Volturi. Creyó sinceramente que al fin era considerada como competente por su familia, incluso Rosalie había dejado atrás su actitud osca, o tanto como lo permitía su personalidad.

Pero al parecer aún no.

Sin embargo, antes de que Alice pudiese acercarse siquiera a sus autoproclamados líderes, algo se interpuso. El ser era tan hermoso que embelesó a todos por completo, sobre todo estando rodeado por tanta nieve, la imagen era tan surrealistamente hermosa que todos pensaron estar bajo una ilusión. Los vampiros que se recuperaron primero fueron quienes ya lo conocían, lo reconocieron al instante. Carlisle pensó que si aún estuviera vivo su corazón latiría de forma incontrolable, casi se abalanza al encuentro de su amado cuando sintió el firme agarre de su “esposa”. Con una mirada se dijeron todo y él se quedó quieto. Miró deseoso e impotente a su Harry, quien a su parecer estaba demasiado cerca del peligro, pero él no los vio, su mirada estaba fija en Bella, Renesmee y Edward.

Cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron por un segundo transmitieron lo que las palabras no podían, Carlisle sintió paz y finalmente se relajó. Todo iba a estar bien. Por otro lado, el vampiro rubio que lo acompañaba se mostraba imponente a su lado, era la viva imagen de lo que sería un guardaespaldas extremadamente guapo, pero al ver que no hacía alusión de moverse fue ignorado de momento.

Todos los demás (fuera de los Cullen más antiguos) por fin lograron recuperar sus sentidos. Inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta mientras los lobos incluso gruñían. No sabían quiénes eran estas nuevas personas y eso no les gustaba para nada, sobre todo por las olas de peligro que podían sentir proviniendo del pelinegro.

Aro, Cayo y Marco, contrario al pensamiento de _cualquiera_ , se relajaron un poco. Si había algo que Aro quería sobre _cualquier_ otra cosa en el mundo era ese ser justo en el centro del claro. Le dio un vistazo a Carlisle y Esme e hizo una mueca de desprecio, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, tal vez lograría irse a casa con algo más y mejor de lo esperado. Entonces sonrió depredadoramente.

Edward se congeló por completo al leer los pensamientos del antiguo vampiro. Sabía que no era posible pero aún así temió lo peor y, olvidándose por un segundo de su recién creada familia, gruñó. Sabía que la situación no era muy buena pues, aunque estaba muy feliz con la presencia de Harry, no era el mejor de los momentos. Sabía que la pareja de un vampiro era un tema muy delicado en su sociedad, y por como se veían las cosas, Aro tenía todas las de ganar para finalmente reclamar a Harry para él.

Y al centro de todo ese alboroto se encontraba Harry, quien observaba todo con cuidado. Los movimientos que hacía mostraban tal gracia, sutileza y elegancia que hizo sentir a muchos sumamente envidiosos. Sobre todo, quienes son bastante vanidosos, vampiresas en su mayoría. Bella era quien más destacaba de entre todos. Oh, ella sabe que es hermosa. Tal vez no tanto como _Rosalie_ , pero podía defenderse cualquier día sin sudar. Cuando era humana sin duda había llegado incluso a detestar un poco la belleza de su _hermana_ por simple egoísmo, sin embargo, se olvidó de todo cuando finalmente fue convertida. Ya no sentía el temor constante de que Edward le fuese arrebatado por cualquier cara bonita y eso le dio mucha paz a su alma.

Ella se sentía tan bien por haber escogido convertirse en la mejor criatura de todas.

Sin embargo, ahora ella se sintió aterrorizada. No por su posible muerte inminente, si no por la posibilidad de que exista otro tipo de criatura con tal… magnificencia. Le aterraba la idea de haberse apresurado a tomar la decisión de convertirse en vampiro cuando ante ella había más.

La sangre en el cuerpo de la mujer se heló aún más de ser posible cuando sintió la mirada de dicha criatura. Esos ojos conocedores la recorrieron de tal forma que no pudo evitar estremecerse y temer, no sólo por su vida, si no por todo por lo que había luchado desde que llegó a ese pequeño pueblo.

Harry los observó durante varios segundos, cerró los ojos de manera breve y giró un poco la cabeza, analizando el curso a tomar, escuchando lo que decían las voces en el aire. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y mostraron sus preciosas esmeraldas, éstas se posan de inmediato en la pequeña que causó todo este revuelo, seguida de su madre. Su serena mirada no se vio perturbada en ningún momento y sólo se convirtió en una sonrisa al posarse en su pareja e hijos adoptivos. Retornó su mirada a ambas mujeres y soltó un quedo “ya veo”, que de no ser porque todos ahí tenían sus sentidos mejorados se habría perdido en el viento.

Todo aquel revuelo no duró más de medio minuto y aún así pareció una eternidad para muchos.

Entonces comenzó a avanzar con elegancia y ligereza hacia el líder de los Vulturi provocando envidia a algunos pues jamás podrían igualarlo y, deteniéndose frente a éste, habló.

—Querido Aro, tu aura se ve muy… alterada, no te preocupes tanto —Su voz sonaba dulce, meliflua—. Tus respuestas están llegando, sólo espera un poco más —declaró, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo Aro tomó con rapidez la mano de otro, la gentileza con la que lo hizo sorprendió a muchos.

Fue ahí que Carlisle no pudo evitar gruñir de furia y sólo su esposa pudo contenerlo, la mayoría de los que estaban en la alianza de Carlisle se tensaron sin saber qué hacer; ver de esa forma a su _líder_ los dejó en tal estado que se encontraban sumamente inseguros, no sabían qué estaba pasando, no entendían nada. Bella, sobre todo, estaba tan ansiosa y confundida que no sabía ya ni qué pensar, habían tantas preguntas sin responder, tanto misterio, temía por ellos y su pequeña hija. Sabía que era algo mezquino de su parte odiar al pelinegro sólo por su belleza, pero ver cómo estaba afectando a su familia sólo con su presencia la hizo sentir mejor, como si le diera una justificación para hacerlo. Aunque eso no solucionara en nada la situación.

Por otro lado, Aro sonrió con autosuficiencia; le dio un suave beso al dorso de la mano que sostenía y sonrió más encantador que nunca. Ni siquiera intentó leer la mente del más bajo, ya sabía que era imposible.

— Mi querido Harrison, no sabes cómo he añorado volver a verte, tu sola presencia aquí hace que mi ser inmortal esté en paz —comentó—. Pero me temo que este no es el mejor momento para nuestro reencuentro, ¿por qué no esperas a un lado? Preferiblemente con nuestros testigos, así no te verás afectado de ninguna forma —agregó con un tono preocupado, el cual no era del todo falso.

Un poco más atrás de ellos, Sulpicia entrecerró los ojos. Estaba hasta atrás junto a la esposa de Caius, ambas estaban fuertemente custodiadas, pero desde ahí vio como su _esposo_ seducía descaradamente al pelinegro. Si bien había cosas en su existencia con las que no estaba de acuerdo, y sobre todo sabía que Aro amaba más la _idea_ de una buena esposa a ella en sí misma, eso no significaba que no le gustara su posición actual; jamás se había sentido en peligro hasta que ese sujeto apareció hace ya muchos siglos, y cada que aparecía podía sentir a Corin utilizar su don en ella para mantenerla aplacada. Esta no era una excepción.

— Me temo que he de declinar tu propuesta, Aro —respondió el aludido—. Me alegra ver que te mantienes bien, pero mi presencia aquí no es sólo una visita social. Estoy aquí por lo que imagino es la misma razón que tú.

Sin más se separó del Volturi e hizo una seña a la mujer hiperactiva que esperaba incierta junto a su esposo—. No te molestes, querida Alice, la visión que has tenido no ocurrirá, sabes lo que pasa con ellas cuando yo intervengo de forma tan repentina. Mejor acompáñame —dijo Harry tomando las manos de ambos Cullen y volteó a ver al líder de los Volturi.

— Sugiero que se queden ahí, Aro, Caius y Marco. No habrá necesidad de un enfrentamiento entre nosotros, pero sí necesitan escuchar lo que diré. —sentenció, luego Harry se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el otro lado. Su guardián lo siguió en todo momento.

— Merlín, los dejó un par de siglos y tomo mi esfuerzo para sanar sus auras se arruina, vamos a tener que retomar el entrenamiento en cuanto esto termine —comentó mientras tomaba entre sus manos los rostros de Rosalie, Emmet y Edward, quien se separó un momento de su esposa e hija, dejándolas al cuidado de Jacob.

Bella estaba que hervía de celos, todos los buenos pensamientos que había intentado juntar con respecto a ese sujeto se fueron al caño. Pero sabía que no era inteligente hacer una escena aquí. Ni siquiera sabía qué era él para _su_ familia.

 _«sólo un príncipe mimado»_ pensó con saña al ver cómo era tratado.

De un momento a otro todo pensamiento racional se fue cuando vio al pequeño príncipe abrazar a Carlisle, sobre todo cómo éste se lo devolvía. Ese abrazo no tenía nada fraternal en él, no mostraba como dos amigos, maldita sea, ni siquiera cómo dos familiares se abrazarían ante un reencuentro de mucho tiempo. Ese abrazo era _muy_ íntimo, la adoración en esos pares de ojos la hizo sentir celosa y perdida, inmediatamente volteó a ver a Esme para ver cómo estaba, pero le sorprendió ver como ésta no les daba ni una mirada a su esposo y al presunto amante de éste. No. Ella se encontraba en la misma posición con el hasta ahora guardián del príncipe mimado.

Harry le susurró algo a su pareja al oído que, para la sorpresa de muchos, nadie más pudo escuchar y luego sonrió inocentemente. La mirada depredadora en los ojos de Carlisle no ayudó en nada a entender la situación.

Edward, al ver la mirada de completo shock en su esposa e hija, decidió aclarar las cosas; sobre todo al escuchar las teorías más hilarantes que se formaban en las mentes de sus compañeros.

— Él es el príncipe Harrison James Cullen, el verdadero esposo de Carlisle y miembro de nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo, tiene más nombres, pero no son muy importantes. Y ni siquiera intenten llamar su atención, cuando esos dos se enfrascan en ellos mismos nada los separará si no es el fin del mundo.

— ¡JA! Sí claro, sin importancia mi trasero, ya con lo de príncipe dijiste suficiente Eddie —comentó Emmet sin malicia—. Y el fin del mundo es lo de menos, ellos son peor que todos nosotros cuando están juntos, ya hasta tengo diabetes.

— Edward, ¿qué significa esto? —Preguntó Bella de forma inquisitiva, con furia, interrumpiendo así cualquier replica de su esposo; sabía que era su oportunidad de obtener información y no la desaprovecharía.

— No debes culparlo, niña —comentó Harry al ver cómo esos furibundos ojos se dirigían hacia su pequeño Eddy y sus hermanos—. Yo prohibí decir cualquier mención mía hacia los demás. Así que deja de mirarlos así.

— Pero soy _su_ esposa, soy la madre de su hija, él no-

— No importa quién seas, niña, ninguno te habría dicho nada. No hasta que yo lo aprobara.

Bella abrió la boca ante el descaro de ese príncipe mimado, al mismo tiempo bufó en su mente el hecho de que fuese un príncipe de verdad; luego buscó el apoyo de Edward, pero él sólo le dio una mirada de disculpa, sabía que Jacob no iba a volverse humano sólo para intercambiar palabras verbales ante un peligro potencial, pero le alegró mucho escuchar cómo al menos le gruñía al tipo.

El cuál ni siquiera les dio una mirada. En su lugar lo sorprendió mirando fijamente a su hija, en ese momento algo encendió sus alarmas. Inmediatamente se puso frente a ella de forma protectora y dejó atrás cualquier sentimiento infantil que tenía. Sintió que la ropa le era jalada por las pequeñas manos de su hija y afiló su mirada.

— Veo que finalmente entiendes lo que está pasando, señora Swan —dijo con un todo tan frío que puso a todos en alerta. El desprecio en su voz sorprendió completamente a los Cullen y a los Volturi.

Un movimiento de mano después y todos se encontraron con que no podían moverse, vampiros y lobos lucharon por mover, aunque sea un dedo, pero no podían. De repente, los que se hallaban cerca de Bella y Renesmee fueron movidos al menos 10 metros hacia atrás formando así un semicírculo perfecto. El único que permaneció cerca fue el hasta ahora vampiro sin nombre.

— Esta vez voy a presentarme correctamente para todos ustedes —comenzó hablando con un tono solemne y serio, fue ahí que los Cullen comenzaron a sospechar sobre la razón detrás de la repentina llegada de su querido Harry.

Una mirada rápida de éste les confirmo lo que más temían, pero rápidamente se recompusieron. Después de todo, por extensión eran _realeza_ ; habían aprendido que había cosas en las que no podían intervenir.

Fue en ese momento que sintieron que podían volver a moverse, pero en lugar de ir al lado de Bella como cualquiera esperaría, se agruparon a sólo 5 metros del centro, detrás del pelinegro. Del resto, sólo los vampiros recobraron la movilidad, pero no se atrevieron a mover ni un musculo, no al ver que ni siquiera la familia de la pelinegra y la niña se movía.

— Yo soy Harrison James Potter Black Cullen, Cabeza de al menos 9 nobles y ancestrales familias, entre ellas la Potter y la Black, soy heredero de al menos otras 3 casas y miembro honorario de la familia real de Inglaterra del lado mágico. Además, soy el maestro de la Muerte y verdugo de todos aquellos que cometan crímenes en contra de los mandatos de los Dioses antiguos.

Todos aquellos que no lo conocían de antemano quedaron pasmados, algunos incluso tenían la boca abierta. Todo ser sobrenatural había escuchado sobre aquel que tenía poder sobre la muerte, sobre todo que castigaba a quienes fueran en contra de las leyes naturales del mundo. Pero como nadie nunca se atrevió a cometer tales crímenes, o al menos no que ellos supieran, casi nunca hacía aparición en el mundo. Incluso los lobos habían escuchado leyendas sobre lo que te ocurriría si sobrepasaban ciertos límites.

— No puedo creer que lo primero que tengo que hacer cuando finalmente puedo regresar con mi familia es tener que hacer un juicio.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN, CHAN, CHAAANNN
> 
> Por favor, díganme qué les pareció, ¿creen que deba cambiar la portada? Si es así, acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Como dije, si ven algo que no cuadra díganme. De repente me da por poner una s en lugar de la r o me como palabras xD
> 
> Nos leemos luego~
> 
> BYE~BYE


End file.
